Frustration
by icebreakerssours
Summary: Sanji's figured out how he feels for a certain green-haired swordsman. Warning: spanking involved


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: Involves spanking. If this isn't your thing, please don't read it and then complain about how gross or wrong or whatever it is. Alternatively, if you like these kinds of things, please enjoy!

And might not make any sense because I typed this from like, 1 a.m. until 5 a.m. Yes. I had no ideas but I still really wanted to finish it. So please be nice. I am now going to sleep.

Sanji wasn't quite sure when he had started harboring feelings for the green-headed idiot of a swordsman, but he had realized it in the midst of one of their numerous brawls.

_Fuck._

It was an epiphany, one so powerful that it left him stunned for a moment, creating an opening which allowed Zoro to send the cook pummeling down to the deck of the Thousand Sunny. The swordsman had Sanji pinned down on the ground, holding his wrists by either side of his head.

Zoro smirked at him from above. "Had enough, ero-cook? Or do you need just one more go?"

Sanji glared up at his nakama, blushing slightly, and managed to choke out a response. "Get the fuck off of me."

Zoro blinked once. "What?"

"I told you to get the fuck off of me. NOW!" Sanji rammed his knee into Zoro's stomach with all his strength, and freed his arms of the marimo's vice-like grip.

Clutching his stomach, the swordsman grunted. "The hell was that for, shitty cook??"

Sanji chose not to answer him as he fled as quickly to the galley, slamming the door behind him, leaving one confused swordsman by himself.

Inside, Sanji put his back on the door and slid to the floor. Holding his head, the cook groaned to himself quietly. "Noooooo. No no no no no! Why him? Why the shitty marimo head? He liked women, dammit! He loved their cleverness, their beautiful smiles, their curves… not some idiot swordsman who had no brains, an appalling sense of direction, and…an amazingly hot body with the sexiest smirk. Wait! No! He wasn't supposed to be thinking like that! Slapping his cheeks with his hands, he shook his head. He was only going to think about his lovely ladies, the beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Imagine them in their bikinis, out on the deck while Sanji was bestowed the greatest honor of serving them ice-cold drinks. But…even this vision did not have the desired effect on the cook. It couldn't compare up to what he felt when he was with Zoro, especially when he was fighting alongside or against the swordsman. He loved the adrenaline rush, and their amazing teamwork against enemies. Sparring with the green-haired idiot never failed to bring him a thrill of excitement every time. Being so close to him, so close that he could practically taste the other man, feel him in the core of his very being, touching the swordsman, kicking, fighting, bickering…he would never want to give that up, not even for Nami or Robin. _I must be crazy, _he thought, chuckling softly. _Who knew I was so attracted to him? But it's no use as the idiot will never feel the same way._

After a long while, he got up with a heavy sigh, dusting himself. It was getting late and he desperately needed some sleep. Sanji opened the door and walked outside, expecting everyone to be in their bunks by now. He yawned lazily, and rubbed his eyes. What he was not expecting however, was the swordsman to be standing right outside the door. With a startled cry, the cook jumped away from the swordsman as the latter stood watching him.

Calming his nerves, Sanji let out a small sigh and glared at his nakama. "What's the fucking matter with you?? Almost gave me a damn heart attack right there and then."

Zoro just gave him a scowl. "What took you so long in there?"

"I was…thinking."

Raising an eyebrow, Zoro moved directly in front of Sanji and asked, "Thinking?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thinking. Ever heard of it? Cuz I like to actually use my brain once in a while."

"Tch. I _know_ what thinking is, okay shitty cook? I mean what the hell were you thinking about so hard that you were holed up there for a fucking three hours?"

"I was there for three hours?" Sanji hadn't realized that the time had flown by so fast. But shaking his head, he said, "Nothing. Never mind. You wouldn't understand." He tried to sidestep the marimo when he grabbed onto Sanji's upper arm. But before Zoro could get a word in, the cook gave him a deadly glare. "I said leave it." Sanji shoved past Zoro and headed toward the men's chamber. Zoro stood for a moment staring at the place where Sanji had stood, but soon turned and headed for bed as well.

* * *

The following week, Sanji was in a bad mood which gradually got worse over time. He refused to talk to anyone, even the girls, although he tried to smile a little when they attempted to engage him in any sort of conversation. He was especially cold toward Zoro, and ignored him completely. Though Zoro was more than annoyed at the cook, he did not push the matter further. But somehow, that made Sanji even sadder, and the sadness turned into anger which burned within him. His rage goaded him into picking pointless fights and sneering at the swordsman every chance he got. When he did not get a satisfactory response, he seethed even more and started lashing out at everyone, save for the ladies. His fury even led him to dump all the swordsman's clothes into the ocean while doing laundry and tore up his bunk and belongings. Of course, Zoro refused to remain indifferent, and the two warriors had an all out brawl that destroyed part of their ship. By that time, the remainder of the crew had agreed that they had to take a much needed vacation and some time away from each other to think, and decided to stop by at a nearby island, where they would arrive at in a few hours. However, Sanji was still in bad spirits and decided to pull one last stunt.

Just before they docked on the island, Sanji had to prepare lunch and was in the middle of chopping some vegetables when Zoro came bursting into the kitchen with a murderous look on his face. "Where. Is. Wadou?"

Sanji just smirked. "You should watch where place your precious swords."

However, Zoro was in no mood for Sanji's antics right now. He wasn't just mad, he was absolutely livid. "You tell me where Wadou is NOW or I will beat the living shit out of you!" Zoro growled as he approached Sanji murderously.

The blond was expecting some kind of negative response but not on this scale. Now he understood what their enemies felt when facing Zoro. "D-don't touch me." He aimed a kick to Zoro's head but only succeeded in getting his leg captured by the swordsman's strong hand. The green-haired man kept backing Sanji up until his back met the wall. Letting go of the leg, Zoro instead slammed his hands on either side of Sanji's head, trapping him. Leaning in close, Zoro breathed into his nakama's face and said slowly and quietly, "Tell me. Now."

Seeing Zoro care for something so much more than he would ever care for Sanji made a single drop of tear roll down his face. Quickly wiping it away, he looked away from the swordsman. "Wadou's just in the p-pantry. I didn't d-do anything. I have to go." He pushed Zoro's arm away and ran outside.

Once out in the open air, Sanji didn't stop running. The Thousand Sunny was on the shore of the island, and he had no desire to be with anybody right now. Even as Nami asked, "What's wrong with Zoro? He looked absolutely like…thunder! Sanji!!" he made no acknowledgement that he had heard her and just kept on advancing further into the island.

* * *

Moments after Sanji had ran off, Zoro came out of the galley with Wadou fastened safely by his side.

"Where's the cook?" He questioned Nami who was the only one on the deck; the others had gone for a fun time in the water.

"He's in there somewhere." Nami sighed, cupping her cheek with one hand and gesturing toward the forest. "He just…left."

Frowning, Zoro headed the same way as Sanji.

"Are you going to go after him?" Nami yelled after Zoro, who just kept on walking. "Everyone stop ignoring me!!"

* * *

After a while, Sanji had reached a clearing in the forest where there was an open field of grass. He collapsed and clutched his hair. What on earth had possessed him to do such things? And he even knew what Wadou meant to him…a memory of a precious friend, and he had just taken it without a second thought. He vowed that as soon as he got back to the ship that he would apologize to everyone, especially Zoro. But he stayed where he was, as he couldn't stand the idea of having to face the swordsman so soon.

* * *

Hacking his way through the forest, Zoro was just about to call it quits when he spotted a small clearing. Making his way toward the opening, he was able to spot Sanji, who was holding his knees to his chest and his head resting on them. Sighing softly and smiling a bit to himself, he walked the rest of the way toward his nakama silently. When he was right behind Sanji, Zoro nudged him with his foot. "Oi."

Springing up immediately, Sanji's eyes went wide as he saw the man he was dreading to face. "Uh-uhm. I, uh-" Floundering for words for a moment, the cook remembered what he was going to do. Bowing down 90 degrees, Sanji apologized to the swordsman. "I'm sorry!"

However, Zoro rubbed his nose with his finger and said, "Sorry doesn't cut it."

Surprised, Sanji held up his head higher and stared at Zoro. "What?"

"I think you should be punished for what you did to me." Zoro bent over until his face was level with Sanji's "Don't you think so?"

"Oh. Uhm, yeah. I'll take whatever…punishment you have in mind for me."

Smirking, the green-haired man rose up to his full height up again, and the cook did also. "You know what my sensei at my dojo did when I was bad?"

"No…" Sanji wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer that bad.

"He used to spank me."

So what? What did that have to do with…wait. No. He surely didn't mean to...do _that_ to him?

However, his worst fears were confirmed when Zoro looked around the little opening and said, "Hmm. I don't see anything I could use as a chair." Instead, he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. "We'll just have to do it here."

Sanji looked at his nakama horrified. "You want to _spank_ me? Right here? Right now??"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Well, you said you'd take whatever I've got, right? And I don't think you'd want to do it on the ship where everybody could here, but I don't really mind…"

As the swordsman started to get up, Sanji pushed him down again. "No! Here's fine. But…it's for little kids. I'm way too old."

Zoro looked irritated and snatched the cook's wrist. "Are you up for it or not? Make up your mind."

"No! I'm coming, I'm coming." Sanji looked very apprehensive and rather scared as he awkwardly lowered himself down on top of Zoro's criss-crossed legs.

"Good. Took you long enough. Now…" Zoro reached underneath to unbuckle Sanji's belt and trousers and yanked them down, revealing the blond's boxers.

"OI!! What the hell do you think you're doing, you shitty, good-for-nothing mari-" Sanji's yelling was cut off as Zoro delivered five stinging blows to his boxer-clad rear. "Ow!" The cook looked at the green-haired man reproachfully. "That hurt!"

"That's kind of the point, stupid. And don't worry, you won't have those covering your butt for long." Zoro rolled his eyes and gave another smack, making Sanji flinch.

"You mean…it's gonna be on the bare?"

"It's always on the bare. Otherwise, it's not a real punishment." Zoro replied calmly as he started raining down blows steadily.

"Ow! This fucking hurts!"

"Stop. I'm gonna ask you some questions soon, and you're gonna give me the answers or we'll be at this all day and night."

"How the hell do you expect me to think like this?"

"I'd get crackin' on it."

After about twenty more spanks, Zoro stopped for a moment, only to yank down Sanji's boxers to his knees.

"NOO! Don't!"

Sanji made to cover his bottom with his hand, but Zoro only pinned it to the small of his back. "Okay, now. Why have you been in such a pissy mood lately?"

"…I can't tell you that one. OW! That one was harder on purpose!"

"I want answers cook. I'll get it out of you somehow even if I have to continue this for the whole day."

"No. I'm not going to tell."

Zoro frowned down at the blond man lying across his lap. "Fine. You're going to talk no matter how long it takes. And you're not going anywhere till then, so make yourself comfortable."

Five long minutes passed, the only sounds the thwacks of Zoro spanking Sanji and the cook's slight grunts.

Sanji was not, could not admit that everything that he did was because he was in love with the swordsman and frustrated because he would never see him that way. Especially while laying face down over his lap getting a sound spanking! He gnawed on his bottom lip in order to focus his mind on anything other than the burning feeling in his rear. He was chewing his lip bloody, but that didn't seem to matter now.

Zoro felt something was a little off and bent over to see the cook's face, and got even angrier as he saw the mess Sanji's lip was. "Stop that! If you continue biting your lips, I'm not going to stop for a long, long time!" Zoro started spanking even harder with renewed vigor, and Sanji let go of his lip, and started to feel the pain even more.

"Stop! Stop!" A few tears leaked out of Sanji's blue eyes and down his cheeks. "I was angry this past week because…I was sad."

"And why were you sad?"

"Because…because I like you!"

Zoro had not been expecting that one and paused, his hand in mid-air. "What?"

"I like you. I _love_ you, okay? And I was sad and mad and all that shit cuz…I knew you'd never like me back." Sanji was staring at the ground intently, thoroughly ashamed.

Zoro sighed and smacked Sanji again. "And why the hell would you assume that?"

"Ow! I don't know! I just did! And you don't! So I was just getting myself all depressed and pissed!" Sanji started crying more now, his face covered in tears.

Zoro pulled up Sanji to face him. "Look at me. Look at me!" The swordsman grabbed Sanji's chin to stop him from looking away.

The cook flinched, but he raised his eyes tentatively to meet with Zoro's. "That's where you're wrong, idiot. Cuz I do like you. A whole lot. I love you." And then he closed the remaining space between them by kissing Sanji's lips carefully. Zoro pushed him down to the ground.

Sanji broke the kiss, and looked up, his face still wet with tears. "I love you, you moss-headed idiot."

Zoro just kissed him again.


End file.
